Through Your Mother's Eyes
by luved247
Summary: Snape calls Harry to his room late at night... but for what reason? mention of Drarry and SevxLily plz comment


Through Your Mother's Eyes

Harry slowly walked down the long corridor towards the potions room. Anger boiled through his veins, who had the right to call him at this time of day... well technically it could be called night. There were dark bags under his eyes and he was shivering more and more as he marched closer to the dungeons. By the time he got there he was in such a foul mood he didn't even care how many detentions he got, he would yell his heart out at snape, that greasy git! The door was already jarred slightly but nevertheless Harry slammed it to the side so that the collision between the door and the wall echoed throughout the room. Snape's head jerked up for a moment yet the look in his eyes was completely out of sorts. Harry expected Snape to be angry, throwing out detentions right, left and center or at least taking off house points! He had been reprimanded in these ways for such trivial things for as long as he could remember and not to be treated this way now was enough to paralyze him to the spot (yet only for a moment).

"What the hell gives you the right to call me down here at this time of the night you bastard slimy haired git! When I'm completely out of sorts tomorrow because of you I'll go straight to Dumbledore and hopefully he'll frikin' do something about you! For the love of Merlin i hope you get fired!!" At this time Harry took a deep breath and his eyes were literally shooting daggers at Snape. Harry burst out into an annoyed groan, snape was as calm as ever, his face a complete mask.

Snape exhaled lightly and calmly, yet still with his cruel authority, simply announced "I have a proposition for you Potter..." he paused and his eyes darted around the room nervously. " I will, hmmm, give you an equal chance at getting a good grade in my class in exchange for a certain...umm service..." Snape grinned wickedly as his last words froze harry to the spot and made his eyes grow wide in fear. Harry opened and closed his mouth wordlessly a few times until he regained his voice.

"And what exactly would this...h-help involve?" he asked fearfully.

Snape chuckled, as strange and awkward sound probably not heard before many times. "oh. not much... Harry" he smiled as if trying to be nice "just your eyes." A cloud of confusion crossed over Harry's features. What the hell could Snape be talking about? Man's obviously off his rocker...

"And how exactly will you do your side of the bargain? What will happen with my potions mark?"

At this Snape's face fell, he let out an agitated growl and began to forcefully spit out his answer. "Well Potter," harry noticed it was back to the use of his surname now, "let's just say your potions weren't as terrible as I may have let you to believe, basically it means I will mark you according to what your mark should be which is an 'E'." Snape spat out the last letter in disgust.

"So professor? When do i have to give my.. umm.. services, for lack of a better word?' Harry mumbled awkwardly.

"If you wouldn't mind mister Potter, right now. Now can you please put on this wig and look into the camera." Harry's eyes widened in utter puzzlement and shock. Silently he put on the long auburn wig and turned to face the muggle camera that had been standing in the corner. Snape must have enchanted it somehow to work inside Hogwarts grounds or he was really dense today...

Snape dimmed the lights and stood behind the camera. Wordlessly he used a glamour charm to conceal Harry's scar and began filming Harry's eyes, and just his eyes as Harry stood there confused doing nothing but blinking occasionally. Snape gave off random orders for harry to think of something that would put him in different moods lastly it was for harry to think of something that made him really really happy. Stunned, Harry did as he was told. he chose the memory of himself riding a broom, his parents in the mirror of erised and then the memory went to the previous night. draco was holding him closely as they snuggled comfortably together on the couch, Draco's perfect smile and three little words... I love you. At this moment the passion beamed through his eyes making them sparkle like little stars in the night sky. Meanwhile Snape was watching transfixed into Harry's eyes, yet to him they weren't his they were lily's. his precious lily, if only she had ever looked at him like that... Snape and Harry exited their trances at the same time. Harry blushed wondering if Snape knew what he was thinking about. Snape gave a tiny cough and turned off the camera.

"You may go now" His voice became severe again yet that didn't hide the expression in his eyes. It almost looked as if he was about to cry... Harry took off the wig, took the glamour off his scar and completely weirded out by the look on Snape's face walked back to the gryffindor common room.


End file.
